The Story Of Us
by Sweet of Live
Summary: "Saranghae" Adalah satu kata yang mampu membangun sebuah lembar baru dalam kehidupan. Namun juga mampu menghancurkan segalanya — Author masih baru jadi maaf klo bnyk yg salah — don't like don't read please
1. Chapter 1

**Character**; Main characternya semua member Super Junior. Sementara SHINee, Big Bang, serta DBSK hanya merupakan figuran atau pemeran tambahan.

**Pairing**; SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, ZhouRy

**Summary**; "Saranghae" Adalah satu kata yang mampu membangun sebuah lembar baru dalam kehidupan. Namun juga mampu menghancurkan segalanya. | Author masih baru jadi maaf klo bnyk yg salah ^^ | don't like don't read please~

**Warning**; Genderswitch, umur tdk sesuai yg sebenarnya, cerita pasaran, kata-kata aneh dan sulit di mengerti, gaje, abal, ada beberapa yg OOC, alur maksa dan kecepetan, juga akan ada chapter dengan kejadian-kejadian mesum!

**Disclaimer**; seluruh tokoh asli milik Tuhan YME, milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka, pokoknya bukan milik Author.

**Genre**; Romance

**Rated**; TEEN!

**Words from Author**; Annyeong~ *melambaikan tangan kanan* saya orang baru yg pertama kalinya hijrah ke sini buat bagi-bagi fic dari otak (mesum) saya ^^ mohon di maklumkan ya kalau ada (banyak) hal2 yang salah atau gaje. Ide ini murni kok dari otak (mesum) saya! Jadi kalau readers tdk keberatan, boleh minta reviewnya sehabis baca?

.

.

.

.

.

**The Story of Us**

**By Sweet of Live (call me SoL without 'sepatu' please :D)**

.

.

.

.

.

C H A P T E R 1

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang_ namja_ dalam balutan rapih seragam SMA-nya mengetuk sopan pintu rumah tetangganya.

"Selamat pagi _Ahjumma_~ Kibummie ada?" Pemuda berseragam SMA itu bertanya pada seorang _yeoja_ berumur yang sedang membereskan meja makan keluarganya. _Ahjumma_ itu mengangkat wajahnya ketika di panggil.

"Siwonnie? Oh Kibum sudah berangkat daritadi. Hari pertama MOS memang harus datang untuk persiapan dulu 'kan?" Jawab _Ahjumma_ itu ramah pada pemuda yang ia panggil Siwon.

Choi Siwon, lelaki tampan nan gagah yang memiliki senyum paling menawan di SMA-nya manggut-manggut. "Oke _Ahjumma_, kalau gitu aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya."

"Tunggu dulu, Siwonnie." _Ahjumma_ itu bergegas memberi Siwon sebuah tas bekal berwarna biru muda. "Makan siang Kibummie tertinggal. Bisa tolong berikan padanya ketika kau bertemu di sekolah?"

"Baik_, Ahjumma_. _Annyeong_~" Pamit Siwon sebelum beranjak dari rumah tetangganya itu.

Siwon berjalan mantap menuju sekolahnya. Belum sampai semenit ia berjalan sendirian, tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ memanggilnya sambil berlari tergesa-gesa mengejarnya.

"Siw-uhk! Uhuk uhuk!" _Namja_ tersebut hendak menyapa Siwon ketika ia tersedak roti yang sedang di kunyahnya sebagai sarapan.

Siwon buru-buru menepuk punggung _namja_ di sebelahnya, "Telan dulu baru ngomong, Hae." Nasihatnya.

Yang di panggil Hae, atau nama aslinya Lee Donghae, mengangguk-angguk saja. Air mata mengalir ke pipinya akibat batuk-batuk dahsyat.

Penampilan kedua _namja_ yang berjalan berdampingan itu sangat kontras.

_Namja_ yang kiri alias Siwon; bajunya dimasukkan dalam celana walaupun celananya memang agak di turunkan, sepatunya diikat dengan rapi, tas selempangnya tidak sobek, rambutnya sudah disisir, dan kalung dengan bandul salib bergelayutan di lehernya. Siwon bahkan sempat senyum-senyum ke kaca sebelum keluar rumah.

Sedangkan Donghae?

Bajunya keluar celana dengan berantakan, rambutnya terlihat basah habis dikeramas dan belum disisir, kantung matanya terlihat jelas yang menandakan kurang tidur, tali sepatunya terjuntai lemas di sekeliling sepatunya, tas nemo-nya sobek, mulut penuh roti bakar, dan ia memegang botol air minumnya.

"Ehem.. Mana Kibummie dan Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae pada Siwon.

Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan Siwon-Donghae-Kibum-Eunhyuk? Kok pagi-pagi udah tanya-tanyaan aja.

Mereka berkencan gitu?

Bukan.

Mereka itu saling bertetangga.

Rumah Siwon dan Kibum bersebelahan.

Rumah Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga bersebelahan.

Yang lebih hebat, rumah SiBum berhadapan persis dengan rumah HaeHyuk.

Hebat ya? *prok prok prok*

*Author dilindes traktor*

Mereka sudah saling mengenal dan berteman sejak umur 5 tahun hingga sekarang. Perbedaan usia antara 2 _namja_ dan 2 _yeoja_ itu adalah Siwon dan Donghae yang setahun lebih tua dari Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

Siwon dan Donghae hari ini menjadi murid kelas 2 SMA, sedangkan Kibum dan Eunhyuk hari ini menjadi murid baru di SMA.

Ya, hari ini memang hari pertama masuk tahun ajaran baru.

"Aku belum menengok Eunhyuk tapi kuyakin mereka berdua sudah duluan tadi pagi karena harus bersiap untuk MOS." Jawab Siwon santai.

Mata Donghae melebar.

"Eh? Benar juga, hari ini MOS mereka. Hmmmm..." Donghae tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Mukamu kok gitu?"

"Siwonnie... Apa kau ingat hari-hari memalukan MOS kita? Bisakah kau bayangkan, HARI INI Kibummie dan Hyukkie juga akan merasakannya?"

Siwon tiba-tiba mengerti kenapa Donghae tersenyum begitu jahil, nyaris mesum malah.

"Mari kita sering-sering keluar kelas hari ini, Siwonnie."

Siwon mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum agak bersalah.

~ O ~

Dua puluh menit sebelum bel di kelas 1-E...

Murid-murid baru di kelas itu saling melirik dengan tatapan tersiksa.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan make up lebay yang tidak nyaman, seragam SMP—seperti perintah dari buku panduan MOS—yang mereka kenakan keterbalikan dari gender asli masing-masing, baju seragam harus di masukkan ke dalam rok/celana dan wajib mengenakan ikat pinggang hitam, rambut yang—dengan terpaksa—mereka potong minimal sebahu, serta beragam name-tag norak yang telah mereka buat dengan arahan para OSIS, banyak senior-senior yang iseng berkunjung ke gedung A-1 tempat kelas-kelas murid kelas 1 berada.

Mau tahu apa yang senior-senior itu lakukan?

'Mengamati' adik-adik kelasnya yang tampak konyol nan culun dari luar jendela.

Sekelompok senior cowok tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas 1-E. Mereka mendatangi salah satu namja paling konyol di kelas itu dan langsung menghajarnya secara mental.

"Hahaha jelek sekali kamu."

"Tadi pagi sempat ngaca gak? Lipstikmu kena hidung tuh! HAHA!"

"Fufufu pahamu SEKSI~"

"Hahaha ya seksi berbulu gitu!"

Langsung saja cowok culun yang sedang di kata-katai itu meringkuk di kursinya ketakutan dan menahan malu.

Tiba-tiba...

DUGH!

Buku fisika setebal 400 halaman melayang dan jatuh ke muka pemimpin kumpulan senior cowok yang sedang mengerjai si junior culun.

"Sialan! Apa-ap...?" Bentaknya pada seorang...

_Yeoja_...

Yang melemparkan buku itu padanya.

YEOJA KAWAN-KAWAN! *Author ngelempar-lempar kelopak bunga*

Lee Hyukjae menatap bete pada _namja_ yang memakinya, "Kalau urusan kalian di sini gak penting lebih baik pergi saja deh." Katanya di dalam balutan seragam cowok. Kalau bukan karena seragam cowoknya yang menandakan dia cewek (seragam harus keterbalikan gender asli, ingat? Lihat saja di atas), belum tentu semua orang bisa mengetahui dia _yeoja_.

Kenapa?

Pertama yang paling mencolok itu wajahnya yang bete terus sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Dan rambutnya yang ia potong pendek dengan model agak manly.

Lalu tubuhnya yang tidak begitu 'berlekuk' karena dia memang tidak memiliki cukup banyak lemak untuk menonjolkan bagian tertentu pada tubuhnya membuatnya mempunyai gaya khas tersendiri yang mudah untuk dikenali oleh teman-teman sebayanya.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk, atau Hyukjae, atau Hyukkie, tidak biasanya naik darah. Cuma kalau moodnya lagi amburadul seperti hari ini, dia memang gampang dibuat marah.

_Namja_ yang pelipisnya merah itu berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk di mejanya, "Heh, berani sama _sunbae_? Masih _hubae_ aja belagu!" Suara bernada tingginya mengundang seluruh tatapan dari luar maupun dalam kelas.

Sebelum Eunhyuk mengeluarkan jawaban nyolotnya, seorang _yeoja_ dari yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk menginterupsi.

"_Mianhae_, _Sunbae_. Temanku yang satu ini sedang tidak enak mood. _Mian_ kalau kurang ajar, tapi kuharap _Sunbae_ mau keluar sekarang. Lagipula sebentar lagi sudah bel. _Mianhae_..." _Yeoja_ itu membungkuk sedikit ketakutan.

_Namja_ yang tadinya pengen membunuh Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membatu di tempatnya.

Begitupula dengan teman-teman gengnya.

Mereka menatap tertegun pada _yeoja_ yang meminta maaf itu, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena bersikap kasar dihadapannya.

_Yeoja_ itu cantik bahkan ketika memakai seragam _namja_. Ia ketahuan sekali bisa berdandan karena make-upnya tanpa cela, rambutnya yang memang pendek tidak hancur seperti murid lainnya yang biasanya berambut panjang atau sekadar melebihi bahu, dan yang paling memukau adalah sikapnya. Sopan, lembut...

"Siapa yang membuatmu membungkuk begitu, Kibummie?" Suara seorang _namja_ yang baru saja datang ke dalam kelas 1-E menyela 'acara' Kibum, Eunhyuk, serta _sunbae_ yang jahat tadi.

Semuanya menoleh pada sosok...

Siwon yang menatap kumpulan _namja_ brengsek yang pernah berurusan dengannya di tahun ajaran lalu.

Serempak kumpulan _namja_ brengsek itu mundur perlahan-lahan lalu kabur ke luar kelas.

Siwon mendengus, "Dasar.." Lalu pandangannya melembut menatap Kibum dan Eunhyuk. "Hei hei~ kalian tampak... Ngg... Kibummie tetep cantik, tapi kok Hyukkie sangar gitu?" Canda Siwon.

Kim Kibum tersenyum manis mendengar pujian Siwon.

Eunhyuk menginjak kaki Siwon mendengar ejekannya.

Siwon meringgis, Kibum tertawa, Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Siwonnie?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara yang sedikit lebih bersahabat ketimbang saat dia berbicara dengan _sunbae_ tadi.

Siwon menyodorkan tas makan warna biru muda pada Kibum, "Ketinggalan nih. Umma-mu menitipkannya padaku tadi."

Kibum menerimanya dengan wajah seakan mengatakan 'oh-ya'.

"_Thanks_, Siwonnie." Ucap Kibum.

"Ya, aku balik ke kelas dulu." Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya menuju luar kelas sebelum ia berpesan pada kedua _yeoja_ yang sangat dikenalnya itu. "Hari ini bakal agak berat dan memalukan. Jaga diri dan emosi. Nanti waktu pulang Hae dan aku menunggu kalian di gerbang."

Siwon pun berlalu.

~ O ~

Di gimnasium 10 menit setelah bel berbunyi...

Tepuk tangan membahana ketika ketua OSIS naik ke podium untuk menyampaikan kata-kata bijaknya.

"Park Jungsoo memang memiliki bakat menjadi pemimpin. Tidak salah kita mempercayakannya menjadi ketua OSIS." Gumam seorang guru matematika yang segera di tanggapi dengan komentar positif dari guru-guru lainnya.

"Ya... Dia hanya... Sempurna. Walaupun dia sibuk di posisinya, kudengar nilainya tidak turun-turun." Salah satu komentar positif datang dari guru UKS, istrinya si guru matematika.

Gumaman-gumaman kecil terus berlanjut selama ketua OSIS, kita panggil saja Leeteuk, berpidato.

"... Dan akhir kata saya hanya ingin berterima kasih pada kepala sekolah yang selalu mengawasi kami dari jauh, guru-guru yang membimbing kami selama ini, teman-teman yang selalu menceriakan sekolah ini, janitor-janitor yang giat dalam memberikan kami pelayanan kebersihan, serta wakil ketua OSIS, Kim Youngwoon, yang telah membantuku menuliskan pidato ini. Sekian... dan terimakasih..."

Tepuk tangan kembali membahana ketika Leeteuk turun dari podium.

Di wilayah tempat duduk anak kelas 1...

"Lho? Kenapa tidak ada sambutan dari kepala sekolah?" Tanya seorang murid baru pada teman di sampingnya.

Sebelum teman _yeoja_ itu menjawab...

"Karena tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana sosok kepala sekolah kita kecuali guru dan anak OSIS." Jawab seorang _namja_ berseragam cowok yang duduk di belakang murid yang barusan bertanya.

_Yeoja_ yang tadi bertanya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap _namja_ yang tiba-tiba menjawab.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kepala sekolah di sini jarang menunjukkan dirinya atau bagaimana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Namja di belakangnya itu menggeleng, "Bukan 'jarang', tapi 'tidak pernah'. Kepala sekolah kita namanya Shin Donghee. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya pada murid-murid, kecuali OSIS. Dia bekerja selalu di ruangannya, mengurus sekolah ini dengan caranya. Dia tipe namja yang tidak suka muncul di depan umum, alias lebih suka bekerja di belakang panggung." Jawab namja itu panjang lebar.

Si _yeoja_ mungil nan imut mengerutkan kening, "Bagaimana kau tahu sebanyak itu?"

_Namja_ yang tadi berbicara panjang lebar kini hanya mengedikkan bahu menolak menjawab.

"Omong-omong namaku Kim Ryeowook, dan di sampingku ini temanku Lee Sungmin. Siapa namamu? Dan kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam perempuan sesuai peraturan para OSIS?" Kata _yeoja_ tadi yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook.

"Hankyung imnida. Aku tidak mau berpenampilan seperti banci, sesimple itu." Jawab Hankyung cuek.

~ O ~

Sementara itu di barisan murid-murid kelas 2...

"Ada yang bawa cemilan gak? Laper nih." Erang Donghae pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Kim Jongwoon menggeleng dengan mata terpejam. Apa yang Yesung lakukan? Dia sedang mencoba untuk tidur di tengah keramaian gimnasium.

Siwon merogoh kantung celananya, "Aku hanya ada..."

CLING!

"... lollipop strawberry."

Melihat mata Donghae yang berkilat-kilat cemerlang memperhatikan sosok bulat bertangkai yang sedang Siwon pegang, Siwon buru-buru memberikannya kepada Donghae.

"Mmmmm... Makasih Siwonnie~" Katanya sambil membuka bungkus lollipop itu, dan lalu melumatnya di mulutnya. Walaupun Donghae tidak begitu suka strawberry, tapi apa boleh buat kalau dia lapar?

Bermenit-menit berlalu hingga Donghae menyudahi urusannya dengan lollipop pemberian Siwon.

Tiba-tiba...

CLING!

Cho Kyuhyun yang daritadi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae ternyata sedang asyik memakan coklat cadbury yang sangaaaaat panjang dan nikmat. Dia kelihatannya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae karena headset krypton 5-speaker yang sedang di pakainya untuk menemaninya bermain PSP itu membuatnya tuli.

"Kyuuuuu~ bagi dong!" Donghae beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun sambil mencolek-colek benda terlarangnya. Ups! Maksudnya Donghae mencolek coklatnya, bukan Kyuhyunnya. Hoho..

Kyuhyun yang masih budeg tetap bergeming sambil menggigit coklatnya santai.

"Kyu~" Panggil Donghae lagi yang mulai geregetan ingin minta coklat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"Woy, Kyu!"

...

"KYUHYUN!" Teriakan Donghae sukses membuat semua orang di gimnasium menoleh padanya. Yep, suaranya sampai bergema lho!

Hening...

Wajah Donghae merah seketika, dia buru-buru memaki dalam hati. "M-maaf!" Serunya pada orang yang sedang berbicara di podium, sepertinya sih wakil kepala sekolah.

Ketika semua mata sudah berpaling dari Donghae, Donghae buru-buru menonjok Siwon dan Yesung di sampingnya—karena Siwon dan Yesung dari tadi sudah menempelkan keningnya ke lutut, mencubit paha masing-masing menahan tawa lebar yang hendak keluar. Tampaknya kedua sahabat itu bahagia kalau Donghae kena masalah.

Siwon dan Yesung yang tidak terima di tonjok Donghae semena-mena, balas menonjok bersamaan. Merekapun malah asyik saling menonjok hingga lupa diri.

Donghae yang duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon, terkena tonjokan telak dari Yesung di dadanya, yang membuat ia terjungkal mengenai Kyuhyun.

KREK!

Sesuatu berbunyi nyaring...

Kemudian terdengar nafas Kyuhyun yang tersentak...

Donghae membalikkan tubuh perlahan-lahan sebelum menemukan...

.

.

.

.

.

PSP silver yang terlepas dari tangan Kyuhyun, jatuh menuju lantai yang dingin dan keras...

...terlihat retakan di layarnya yang berubah hitam ketika menabrak ubin.

...

"HAE-YAAAAAAAA!" Bentak Kyuhyun tidak nangung-nanggung.

Gimnasium kembali hening.

Semua mata pada Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan death glare terbaiknya pada Donghae yang bermata penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan.

BUAGH!

Kyuhyun menonjok Donghae tepat dihidungnya. Donghae terpelanting jatuh dari kursinya dengan hidung berdarah.

Dan suasana pun gaduh...

Semua anak kelas 2 tahu bagaimana seramnya Kyuhyun kalau PSP-nya kenapa-napa. Karena itu seluruh anak kelas 2 langsung berdiri dari kursinya, lalu ngacir keluar gimnasium dengan tidak teratur.

Kyuhyun yang masih diselimuti amarah akan PSP-nya yang terluka, terus berusaha menghajar Donghae.

Donghae tidak tinggal diam. Setelah bintang-bintang tidak lagi bermain di belakang rentina matanya, ia bergegas berdiri untuk menangkis pukulan dan tendangan Kyuhyun yang ngamuk.

Sementara seluruh mata terlihat waswas pada Kyuhyun, suara menggelegar menganggu suasana tegang itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"AHAHAHAUHAUHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHA!"

Suara siapa itu?

Suara Siwon dan Yesung yang tertawa lebay walaupun berbeda kondisi. Yesung dengan senangnya berguling-guling di lantai gimnasium sedangkan Siwon jongkok-jongkok sambil memukul-mukul pahanya dengan air mata bahagia mengalir deras di pipi keduanya.

Bisa-bisanya mereka menganggap lucu mimik Donghae yang seperti baru di sunat.

Agak jauh dari tempat Donghae dan Kyuhyun berkelahi, wakil kepala sekolah mendesah panjang frustasi. "Bisakah seseorang melerai mereka? Dan tolong bawa keempat murid teraktif kita itu ke kantor saya, sekarang." Katanya dengan tegas.

Dari kata 'aktif' itu dapat disimpulkan kalau ini bukan kali pertama empat pemuda itu bertingkah.

"Dan demikian... Hhh... Acara ini kita tutup. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Lanjut wakil kepala sekolah dari podium.

Semua murid pun buru-buru bubar.

Kecuali Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun beserta PSP-nya... Mereka diseret oleh guru terkiller di SMA ini... Guru matematika, Jo Myuk, atau—karena dia berkebangsaan China—nama aslinya adalah... Zhoumi.

~ O ~

Mari lewatkan pembicaraan penuh ceramah dan celotehan di ruang wakil kepala sekolah...

Lebih baik kita pergi saja ke kelas 1-E...

Salah seorang anggota OSIS mengedarkan kertas pada seluruh murid. Sementara temannya yang sesama OSIS mengumumkan di depan kelas, "Tulis biodata kalian. Lalu tuliskan juga apabila kalian ingin menjadi anggota OSIS, atau bila tidak kalian harus menulis ke dalam klub apa kalian akan bergabung. Sertakan alasan kalian dalam pilihan yang kalian ambil... bla... blaa.. blaaaaaaa..."

Kibum mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensil yang tumpul pada pelipisnya, ia bingung..

Kibum tidak pernah peduli dengan kegiatan sekolah. Baik OSIS maupun klub. Di SMP-nya dulu dia tidak pernah ikut kegiatan apa-apa. Namun di SMA ini ia diwajibkan ikut sesuatu. Ya, WAJIB.

Kibum memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu seorang _yeoja_ asing di depannya karena menganggap Eunhyuk di sampingnya sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh pada Kibum.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Kibum terkagum-kagum pada wajah cantik _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"A... Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau mau ikut OSIS atau klub apa?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati. Ia tidak mau punya musuh pada hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Lagipula siapa juga orang waras yang mau punya musuh di hari pertamanya masuk SMA?

_Yeoja_ di depan Kibum menjawab mantap, "Aku mau ikut OSIS, pastinya. Dan aku mengejar posisi sebagai penegak kedisiplinan." Matanya berkilat haus. Haus akan...? Haus akan kedisiplinan?

"Y-yang benar?" mau tak mau Kibum bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai gadis di depannya.

_Yeoja_ tadi mengangguk, "Oh ya, kenalkan... Kim Heechul imnida. Kau pasti Kibum 'kan? Yang tadi pagi berbicara dengan _Sunbae _yang mengantarkan tas bekalmu?" Heechul bertanya pada Kibum dengan nada bersahabat.

Begitu Siwon diungkit, Kibum otomatis tersenyum, "Ya, Kim Kibum imnida. Yang tadi melempar buku sembarangan itu Lee Hyukjae, panggil saja dia Hyukkie. Dan _Sunbae_ tadi pagi itu Choi Siwon."

Heechul tersenyum, "Kau kenal dengan S_unbae_ itu? Apa kalian bertiga berteman?" tanya Heechul mencari informasi yang mungkin bisa dia gossipkan kapan-kapan.

"Hng.. Kita bertiga, sebenarnya berempat dengan satu _Sunbae_ lagi, tetanggaan sejak kecil. Jadi kami berteman." Kata Kibum tenang, walaupun hatinya riang.

"_Sunbae_ yang tadi katamu bernama Siwon cakep sekali ya."

Kebahagiaan di wajah Kibum sedikit meredup, "Hmm... Ya, hahaha."

Heechul ikutan tertawa melihat tingkah polos Kibum, "Tenang saja, aku tidak naksir dia kok. Jangan khawatir begitu... Hhaha.."

Wajah Kibum berubah pucat, "K-kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Kibum.

Heechul mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Kibum, "Perasaanmu terpampang jelas di wajahmu. Lucu sekali, hahaha.."

Ketika Kibum hendak menanggapi, sebuah tangan menggebrak mejanya, "Mau sampai kapan ngobrol, hah?" Bentak anak OSIS yang sedang membagikan kertas.

Keduanya langsung bungkam.

~ O ~

Di lorong gedung A-2, tempat murid kelas 2 berada...

Empat namja yang baru selesai dari ruang hukuman mendesah...

"Hng.. Di lihat dari segi positifnya sih, kita bisa bolos jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempat." Kata Yesung lesu.

"Di lihat dari segi negatifnya, setelah selesai membersihkan gym... Kita pasti pegal-pegaaaal!" Donghae mengeluh sambil membuang gumpalan tissue yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan darah dari hidungnya, akibat pukulan Kyuhyun tadi di gimnasium.

"Tapi ya apa boleh buat. Ayo segera ke gym." Sahut Siwon.

Kyuhyun di sampingnya diam saja. Kyuhyun mengelus retakan pada PSP-nya.

Mengetahui itu, Donghae merasa sangat bersalah, "Kyu... Gini deh, selama PSP-mu di rental, pakai saja ipodku. Minimal kau masih bisa mendengarkan lagu dengan headset kryptonmu." Donghae menyerahkan ipod putihnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil ipod Donghae dengan tatapan sedih. Ipod tidak akan mampu menggantikan pspnya, sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Belum cukup." Kata Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia mencari jalan supaya Kyuhyun tidak sedih lagi.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Donghae membayarimu main setiap pulang sekolah di game center?" Usul Yesung.

"APUA?" Jerit Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan antusias, "Ah benar juga! Kalau gitu kau harus menyisakan setidaknya separuh uang jajanmu per hari Hae."

Donghae melotot hingga matanya hendak jatuh dan menggelinding di tanah, "Yang benar? Ah tolong jangan minta uangku, Kyu.. Kau tahu aku butuh makan.." Katanya dengan wajah melas.

Kyu melirik Donghae tajam, "Kau mau kumaafkan tidak?"

Donghae langsung cemberut tapi diam saja.

Di sebelahnya Siwon menahan senyum. Kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya ini selalu membuatnya merasa senang bersama mereka.

"Mari mulai beres-beresnya." Kata Siwon sambil membuka pintu gym.

Pemandangan yang menyambut keempat _namja_ itu tidak begitu menyenangkan ketika pintu terbuka...

Menampangkan ratusan sampah permen, plastik, serta cairan-cairan bermacam warna yang membasahi bagian bawah kursi-kursi yang barusan digunakan siswa-siswi kelas 1 hingga kelas 3 ketika mendengarkan sambutan-sambutan membosankan.

Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun mengerang.

~ O ~

Jam pulang sekolah...

Siwon, Donghae, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun mejeng di samping gerbang utama sekolah. Mata keempatnya dengan letih menatap ke kanan dan kiri melihat murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Baik senior maupun junior atau juga teman mereka.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang tersenyum kalau tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan salah satu dari _namja_ yang mejeng itu.

Memang kelihatannya nge-sok sekali keempat _namja_ itu. Masih kelas 2 tapi berani mejeng dan membuat _yeoja_-_yeoja_ mengerling pada mereka. Namun kepopuleran empat namja itu sudah ke mana-mana sehingga senior mereka pun kebanyakan berteman dengan keempatnya.

Siwon melambai pada Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang akhirnya terlihat.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Menunggu kalian." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Untuk apa menunggu kami..?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kita akan merayakan hari pertama ini dengan makan-makan. Kalian mau makan apa? Biar aku traktir. Yang mahal juga boleh." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu Siwonnie..! Kau melarang kami memilih restoran, dan sekarang kau meminta Kibum dan Eunhyuk untuk memilih restoran?" Tanya Donghae.

Siwon mengangguk, "_Yeoja_ harus diutamakan."

Eunhyuk melet pada Donghae, "Sial padamu Hae... Kalau kau sedang begini baik, Siwonnie. Aku jelas memilih restoran terbaik atau termahal di Seoul, tentu saja."

"Oke, kupilihkan restoran terbaik!" Kata Siwon enteng. Mereka hendak berjalan sebelum Kibum menarik tangan Siwon,

"Tunggu! Apa kau tidak keberatan? Kita berenam." Kata Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Ayahku sudah memberi gaji padaku bulan lalu. Masih akan tersisa banyak walaupun hari ini kita makan hingga pingsan."

Siwon memang suka membantu di perusahaan Ayahnya agar ia mendapatkan gaji yang digunakannya untuk main atau belanja. Biasanya sih, uangnya itu ia gunakan bersama temannya, seperti sekarang.

Kibum ragu-ragu.

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum, memaksanya berjalan bersamanya. "Tidak usah mikirin uangnya. Ayolah."

Kibum akhirnya menurut.

Keduanya buru-buru menyusul Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung yang sudah berjalan duluan.

~ O ~

Pukul 6 sore... Di depan game center...

"Aiyaaa... Sudah jam segini..." Siwon panik menatap jam di tangannya.

"Hahaha seru sekali~" Eunhyuk tertawa riang dengan tangan mengapit lengan Kibum.

"Seru sih, tapi uangku..." Kata Donghae dengan mata menatap Kyuhyun nanar.

Kyuhyun hanya melet, "Salahmu merusak PSP-ku." Katanya judes.

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku duluan ya, kawan-kawan. _Umma_ku akan menebas kepalaku kalau aku lama-lama main. _Bye_!" Bersamaan dengan itu Yesung melambai lalu berlari menuju suatu arah. Tidak lama, Yesung tenggelam bersama ratusan orang korea yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

"Aku juga harus pulang. Dah." Kata Kyuhyun sebelum pergi.

Setelah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Siwon, dan Donghae juga berjalan pulang.

Mereka bersenang-senang di game center setelah makan dan melihat-lihat toko CD. Mereka banyak sekali bercanda dan tertawa hingga rasa lelah perlahan-lahan merayapi otot-otot mereka.

Di jalan pulang...

Sementara Eunhyuk menyeret Kibum menuju toko boneka yang tak jauh dari game center, Donghae dan Siwon sudah duluan pulang karena merasa tidak sanggup masuk ke dalam toko boneka serba pink—yang isinya didominasi oleh berbagai macam bentuk dari boneka sampai bantal strawberry—yang di minati Eunhyuk.

"H-hey... Siwonnie.." Panggil Donghae.

"_Yeah_?" Jawab Siwon di sebelahnya.

Jalanan sekitar mereka sepi karena jalan itu sudah masuk daerah perumahan. Hanya mereka berdua di jalan gelap itu.

"Kau... Suka Kibummie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya. Kenapa?" Jawab Siwon dengan muka yang merah padam bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

Donghae memang kadang-kadang suka mengobrol masalah yang agak sensitif dengan Siwon. Siwon tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Donghae karena sudah terbiasa.

Donghae tersenyum simpul, "Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu."

Siiiiiing~

Angin malam menerpa keduanya.

"Oh ya Siwonnie..." Panggil Donghae lagi.

"Hmm?"

"_Dongsaeng_ku ingin bermain denganmu. Bisakah kau menjemputnya besok di SD-nya?"

"Tentu saja, Hae."

.

.

.

.

.

C H A P T E R 1 is complete!

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N; ***gugup* O-oke... Karena ini baru chapter pertama jadi daya tariknya belum keluar ya. Untuk kata-kata terakhir Author sebelum mengundurkan diri di chap ini hanyalah...

TERIMA KASIH buat Sapphire Pearls SEBESAR-BESARNYA yang sudah membantu saya~

Karena atas bantuan dan kesabarannya saya bisa percaya diri publish cerita ini di screenplays ^^

Juga...

Terima kasih banyak buat readers yang sudah membaca cerita saya :D walaupun kisah saya tidak akan menjadi kisah terbaik yang pernah readers baca, kalau saja cerita ini mampu di nikmati oleh readers, saya sudah bahagia.

Akhir kata...

Review itu hukumnya MUBAH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Character**; Main characternya semua member Super Junior. Sementara SHINee, Big Bang, serta DBSK hanya merupakan figuran atau pemeran tambahan.

**Pairing**; SiBum, HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, ZhouRy

**Summary**; "Saranghae" Adalah satu kata yang mampu membangun sebuah lembar baru di kehidupan. Namun juga mampu menghancurkan segalanya. | Author masih baru jadi maaf klo bnyk yg salah ^^ | don't like don't read please~

**Warning**; Genderswitch, umur tdk sesuai yg sebenarnya, cerita pasaran, kata-kata aneh dan sulit di mengerti, gaje, abal, ada beberapa yg OOC, alur maksa dan kecepetan, juga akan ada chapter dengan kejadian-kejadian mesum!

**Disclaimer**; seluruh tokoh asli milik Tuhan YME, milik diri mereka sendiri, orangtua mereka dan SM Entertainment.

**Genre**; ROMANCE and FRIENDSHIP

**Rated**; TEEN!

.

.

.

.

.

**The Story of Us**

**By Sweet of Live (call me SoL without 'sepatu' please :D)**

.

.

.

.

.

C H A P T E R 2

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon-ah." Panggil Umma Siwon pada anaknya yang sedang menyantap sarapan di meja makan.

"Ne, Umma?" Siwon menjawab setelah menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya, layaknya anak yang baik.

"Habis ini Umma ada urusan dan baru pulang larut malam. Kau kunci saja pintunya kalau sudah mau tidur." Kata Umma yang masih sibuk mencuci piring tanpa menoleh pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk lalu terdiam lama sebelum bertanya, "Kapan Appa pulang, Umma?" Tanyanya lambat-lambat.

Seketika Umma menghentikan gerakan membilas piring di tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu. Kalau dia mau pulang dia pasti pulang." Karena merasakan hati anaknya yang khawatir ia menambahkan, "Biarkan dia bekerja dengan tenang. Dia pasti bisa jaga diri, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Biarpun tahu pasti perkataan Ummanya kontras dengan isi hati Ummanya, Siwon tetap diam. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya, berpamitan, lalu langsung melesat keluar rumah nomor 15 itu.

Seperti biasa, Siwon menunggu Kibum di tembok pembatas antara rumah nomor 14 dan 15. Ia biasa menunggu Kibum karena hanya Kibum yang bisa bangun sepagi dirinya.

Tidak lama kemudian yeoja dari rumah nomor 14 yang ditunggunya membuka gerbang dan menyapa, "Annyeong Siwonnie." Sambil tersenyum.

Selama beberapa detik Siwon tidak mampu membalas senyuman itu. Entah sejak kapan, Siwon selalu bingung ketika Kibum tersenyum padanya. Terdapat perasaan yang tidak mampu ia jelaskan di hatinya. Yang Siwon mengerti hanyalah bahwa ia sangat menyukai senyuman Kibum. Sangat sangat menyukainya hingga ia tidak mampu tidak ikut tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Annyeong." Jawab Siwon kemudian. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah, "Bagaimana? Apakah sekolahmu berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Siwon memulai percakapan.

Kibum mengangguk, "Memang agak menyebalkan sih kakak OSIS yang kadang-kadang masih mengerjai kami, tapi harus kuakui kalau mereka lucu dan menyenangkan."

Begitulah Kibum. Selalu saja menceritakan kebaikan orang lain lebih banyak ketimbang kejelekannya.

"Kau tidak diapa-apain kan?" Tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

Kibum menggeleng. "Memang kalau aku diapa-apain kenapa?"

"Biar aku bantu." Jawab Siwon tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Tidak pernahkan kau merasa kalau kau terlalu baik, Siwonnie?"

"Nggak."

Kibum tertawa.

Siwon tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia harus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak terbawa suasana yang begitu damai menghanyutkan setiap dirinya bersama Kibum. Ini bukan kali pertama ataupun kali ke sepuluh terjadi. Kedua orang ini sudah bersama begitu lama sehingga mungkin ini yang kali keseratus Siwon harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir Hyukkie dan Hae bakal terlambat hari ini." Kata Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Masa? Semalam Hyukkie bilang bakal tidur cepat. Dia sudah berkata padaku kalau ia gak akan telat hari ini."

"Yang benar...?"

"Kau gak percaya...?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo taruhan." Ujar Kibum iseng.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan yang menang...?" Tanya Siwon memastikan. Nadanya ketika bertanya hampir seperti ia telah begitu sering bertaruh dengan Kibum sedari mereka baru belajar perkalian dan pembagian hingga tahu pasti kalau Kibum menang paling-paling yeoja itu minta ditemani ke perpustakaan ketika weekend. Yang memang benar adanya.

Kibum mengangguk lalu mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya pada Siwon, "Janji?"

Siwon menyambut jari kecil yang Kibum sodorkan padanya sambil tersenyum layaknya anak kecil yang mau berjanji pada temannya untuk bermain bersama sepulang sekolah, "Janji."

~ O ~

"Shit." Kutuk Eunhyuk ketika ia tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri di depan rumah nomor 24, rumah yang berseberangan dengan rumah keluarga Choi nomor 15. Dengan mulut penuh sarapan yang masih setengah dikunyahnya, kata kutukannya lebih terdengar seperti 'hiq' daripada 'shit'. Walau begitu, anehnya, terdapat seseorang yang mengerti maksud Eunhyuk ketika yeoja itu mengutuk.

"Kenapa mengutuk tali sepatumu sendiri sih...? Kan kamu yang nggak mengikatnya." Namja yang baru saja keluar dari rumah nomor 24, rumah yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Eunhyuk yang nomor 25, langsung berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk dan mengikatkan tali sepatu yeoja itu. Tanpa sempat teringat untuk mengintip celana dalam Eunhyuk ketika mengikatkan tali sepatunya, Donghae buru-buru berdiri dan melotot pada yeoja di hadapannya.

"Kenapa belum berangkat?" Bentak Donghae pada Eunhyuk sebelum yeoja itu sempat berterima kasih atas bantuannya mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

Eunhyuk mengerjap beberapa kali karena kaget. "Alarmku mati." Jawabnya sedikit takut, "Kau sendiri belum berangkat! Kenapa bentak-bentak hah?" Tegurnya nyolot sedetik kemudian katika nyalinya sudah kembali.

Donghae menggeram jengkel lalu menarik tangan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dan berlari dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata anak SMA biasa.

Eunhyuk yang lebih lincah daripada Donghae dengan mudahnya menjajarkan dirinya dengan Donghae. Ia bahkan masih sempat untuk mengambil minum dari tasnya ditengah larinya yang seperti orang sinting. "Hae! Stop!" Ia berteriak pada Donghae. Donghae berhenti. Eunhyuk minum dengan cepat lalu segera memasukkan kembali minumnya ke tas. "Nah ayo lari lagi!" Teriaknya semangat.

Donghae terdiam sejenak untuk tertawa kecil, "Dasar cewek monyet." Katanya sambil nyengir. Lalu ia buru-buru mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Hyukkie!" Panggil Donghae.

"Wae?" Sahut Eunhyuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Satu peraturan yang tidak pernah dilanggarnya adalah ketika ia berlari ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di hadapannya. Appanya, yang menjadi asal muasal tingkah pecicilan Eunhyuk, adalah orang yang membuat peraturan tersebut.

"Kalau aku bisa menyalipmu, berjanjilah padaku kau bakal mengabulkan satu permintaanku!" Teriak Donghae.

Eunhyuk tertawa. Lalu ia berhenti hingga dua detik berikutnya Donghae berada di sampingnya. "Kalau kau bisa sampai di sekolah lebih dulu daripada aku, aku mau melakukan apapun untukmu selama sehari full." Katanya.

"Cih mental cemen, masa cuma satu hari?" Cibir Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendecak, "Seminggu pun gak masalah. Bahkan sebulan pun aku bisa jadi babumu."

"Yang benar? Ayo taruhan."

"Ayo ayo aja." Eunhyuk mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Donghae langsung menyambut uluran kelingking Eunhyuk.

Donghae nyengir lagi lalu berlari dengan kecepatan yang memualkan mendahului Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tercengang. Lalu ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang kurang lebih sama.

~ O ~

Piiip piiiiiip...

Siwon membuka inbox handphonenya. Terdapat dua kalimat dari nomor handphone Kibum.

_Hyuk dan Hae tidak terlambat. Aku menang._

"Hah?" Siwon melongo tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas 2-E dibuka secara kasar dan tampaklah Donghae dengan piluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Siwon mengerjapkan mata sebelum benar-benar percaya kalau Donghae tidak telat. Ini pertama kalinya sejak dua minggu lalu mereka masuk sekolah Donghae tidak telat.

Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menyambut kedatangan Donghae dengan menganggunya oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan melecehkan seperti "Kok kau bisa datang ke sekolah tepat waktu Hae...? Apakah kau sakit...? Atau otakmu habis terbentur sesuatu semalam?" yang di lontarkan secara frontal oleh orang yang duduk sebangku dengan Siwon, Yesung.

Donghae mendecak sebal, "Aku lagi taruhan. Otakku tidak kenapa-napa." Jawabnya pada Yesung. Ketika ia menaruh tasnya, ia melihat tatapan teman sebangkunya, Kyuhyun. Dan ia langsung berkata, "Aku taruhan kalau aku bisa sampai di sekolah lebih cepat dari Hyukkie, Hyukkie mau jadi pembantuku selama sebulan."

"Kau menang...?" Tanya Siwon nimbrung.

Dengan lesu Donghae menggeleng, "Padahal aku sudah latihan weekend kemarin!" Katanya frustrasi.

"Hah sudah kuduga." Jawab Yesung sinis. Akibatnya ia mendapatkan tonjokan main-main dari Donghae di bahunya.

"Ada PR tidak...?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ada, matematika." Jawab Siwon.

"Pelajaran ke berapa matematika?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengambil buku matematika dari tasnya. Bersiap-siap mencontek.

"Pertama." Jawab Yesung.

Donghae terlonjak, "Yang benar? Gak mungkin...! Aduh Kyuhyuuuuun!"

Seakan-akan sudah hafal apa yang bakal terjadi pagi itu, sedari tadi Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan buku PR nya di atas meja untuk dicontek oleh Donghae. Jadi sekarang Kyuhyun asyik memejamkan mata di kursinya dengan headphone yang tersambung dengan ipod putih menempel di telinganya.

Belum sempat Donghae mencontek lebih dari satu nomor, bel berdering dan sesaat kemudian wali kelas 2-E membuka pintu ruang kelas. "Selamat pagi anak-anakku." Sapaanya sehangat senyumannya.

Seluruh murid di kelas membungkuk hormat dan membalas sapaan wali kelas mereka, "Selamat pagi Henry Seonsaengnim."

Yeoja itu berjalan ke depan kelas untuk mengabsen kehadiran murid-muridnya seperti biasa. Ketika ia sampai di bagian huruf L dan menyebutkan nama Donghae, Henry terkejut mendengar Donghae mengatakan "Hadir."

"Kau tidak terlambat hari ini...?" Tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

Sekelas menyambut sindiran bercanda Henry dengan mengejek Donghae.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku datang tepat waktu, Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum, "Jangan-jangan kau ingin aku terlambat supaya sering-sering main ke ruang guru untuk dihukum jadi kau bisa melihatku...?" Goda Donghae.

Suasana kelas makin ribut.

Dengan santai Henry berkata, "Mian. Aku udah ada yang punya, Hae."

Seluruh murid di kelas 2-E berseru "Woooooo!"

Jangan salahkan mereka untuk berseru sebal pada wali kelas mereka. Bagaimana bisa tidak? Bayangkan saja bila wali kelasmu, yang adalah guru paling manis di sekolahmu, memilih untuk menikah dengan guru paling galak di sekolahmu pada usianya yang baru akan 23.

Henry terlalu santai bercanda bersama anak muridnya hingga lupa waktu. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian pintu kelas terbuka dan guru matematika masuk dengan tampang terganggu. "Kapan kau membiarkanku mengajar...?" Tanyanya pada Henry.

Henry menengok pada jam lalu terperanjat, "Oh maaf!" Ia buru-buru membereskan buku daftar kehadirannya lalu melesat keluar kelas. Ia membungkuk sekali pada guru matematika tersebut sebelum keluar.

"Jangan galak-galak pada istrimu, Zhoumi Seonsaengnim." Tegur Donghae bercanda.

Zhoumi menoleh galak pada Donghae. Ia menaruh bukunya di meja guru lalu berjalan pada anak berseragam kurang rapih tersebut. Zhoumi mengetukkan tangan pada meja Donghae, "Keluarkan PR mu." Perintahnya.

Seketika Donghae ingat kalau ia baru saja menyalin jawaban satu nomor. Gara-gara ikutan bercanda bersama Henry, ia lupa melanjutkan mencontek PR Kyuhyun.

"Ehm... Ehh... Kebetulan bukuku ketinggalan jadi..." Elak Donghae tanpa menatap mata Zhoumi.

Tanpa mendengarkan alasan palsu Donghae lebih lanjut, Zhoumi memasukkan tangannya pada laci meja dan mengeluarkan buku PR Donghae. Zhoumi membaca buku tersebut sejenak. "Aku memberi kalian PR 20 nomor. Kau mengerjakan satu nomor. Nilaimu nol koma lima." Zhoumi membanting buku Donghae ke meja murid itu. "Lalu karena alasanmu sangat jelek dan tidak kreatif, aku mengurangi nilaimu nol koma lima. Jadi sekarang nilai tugasmu nol. Kau senang?" Tanya Zhoumi menyebalkan pada Donghae.

Hampir saja Donghae mengatakan "Cukup senang." dengan sama menyebalkannya, untunglah Yesung mencubit Donghae dari belakang untuk memperingatinya agar tidak mencari masalah.

Namun karena Donghae tidak menjawab, Zhoumi makin jengkel. "Aku tanya, apa kau senang mendapat nilai segitu, Lee Donghae? Apakah telingamu tidak beres?"

Yang ditanya mengatupkan giginya menahan sebal sambil menjawab, "Aku tidak senang, Seonsaengnim."

Zhoumi memberikan tatapan menusuk terakhir pada Donghae sebelum berjalan menjauhi kursi Donghae. Sialnya, ia menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata dengan telinga tersumbat headphone di samping Donghae. Wajah namja itu terlihat tenang dan damai. Ia tertidur. Zhoumi mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan sekelas menelan ludah gugup sedetik sebelum Zhoumi menggebrak meja satu-satunya murid yang bisa tidur dipelajaran matematika.

Ajaibnya Kyuhyun tidak terbangun walaupun gebrakan tangan Zhoumi membuat sekelas terlonjak.

Guru matematika itu menatap tajam Kyuhyun lalu ia menarik headphone Kyuhyun dengan paksa hingga terlepas. Akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun, tapi tanpa terkejut sama sekali. Kalau saja suasana tidak sedang setegang ini, Siwon pasti mendecak kagum pada ekspresi kosong di wajah Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlakuan semenyebalkan itu, Kyuhyun hanya menatap langsung ke mata Zhoumi. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tidak ada musik ataupun alat elektronik di kelasku, tengil." Kata Zhoumi. Ia menarik ipod yang berada di kantung baju Kyuhyun dan membawanya bersamanya.

Belum sampai 3 langkah Zhoumi berjalan dari meja Kyuhyun menuju depan kelas, Kyuhyun berkata, "Kembalikan."

"Kukembalikan saat pelajaran berakhir." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Kembalikan sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak ketus.

Zhoumi membalikkan badan menatap Kyuhyun, "Kukatakan akan kukembalikan ketika pelajaran selesai. Apa telingamu sama tidak beresnya dengan teman sebangkumu?"

"Aku mau kau mengembalikannya sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mendengarkan musik."

"Kau cari ribut?" Bentak Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun diam.

"Bagus. Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu di pelajaranku." Kata Zhoumi dengan nada dan ekspresi yang memuakkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Zhoumi. Ia mengambil ipod dan headphonenya dari tangan Zhoumi dengan sama kasarnya seperti saat Zhoumi menarik headphone dari telinganya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut pelajaranmu." Katanya lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

"Kau pikir karena kau pintar kau bisa bersikap sesukamu, bocah?" Pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. "Kau merasa hebat?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu berikan ipod dan headphonemu padaku, minta maaf padaku atas kejelekan sikapmu, lalu kembali duduk di kursimu." Kata Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya sangat pelan hingga sulit mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa...?"

"Aku tidak mau diajar oleh guru sepertimu." Kata Kyuhyun yang lalu keluar kelas dengan membanting pintu 2-E.

~ O ~

Ketika bel makan siang, Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Siwon, Yesung, dan Donghae mencari namja itu sambil makan siang. Akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang tidur dengan tangan sebagai bantalan di atap sekolah.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Siwon, Yesung, dan Donghae ikutan terlentang di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Mau?" Siwon menawarkan roti yang dibelinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima roti itu lalu memakannya.

Seakan-akan tidak ada perseteruan penting yang terjadi, mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Mereka membicarakan tentang kondisi alam yang sempurna untuk hang out, "Kalau gitu kau tak usah jemput adikku, Siwonnie. Biar kubilang dia supaya membawa Jonghyun dam Taemin ke taman lalu-"

"Gak usah bersikap seakan kalian tak sebal padaku." Kata Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Donghae yang mengajak mereka semua untuk makan es krim favorit mereka di dekat taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Maksudku, kau meninggalkan kami dengan kondisi paling gak enak yang pernah kami rasakan bersama guru sial itu. Tapi tidak berarti kami benci padamu Kyu." Kata Siwon menyejukkan suasana yang hampir jadi panas lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

"Serius. Ini baru yang keempat kalinya kau bertengkar dengan Zhoumi Seonsaengnim sejak kau di SMA ini. Jadi kami maklum dengan sikap kalian yang masih sama-sama belum bisa mengontrol emosi." Kata Siwon melanjutkan tanpa beban.

"Siwon benar. Pesanku cuma satu buatmu Kyu. Jangan bawa-bawa ipodku kalau kau lagi berantem. Takut-takut ipodku kebanting." Timpal Donghae.

Kyuhyun masih diam.

Tanpa diminta, Yesung melanjutkan usaha mereka menenangkan emosi Kyu, "Elah kau ini pintar sekali membuat segala hal jadi ribet. Sudah pernah kami bilang kami gak peduli kamu mau berantem sama siapa, kami bakal di sampingmu. Jadi sekarang buruan habiskan makan siangmu, balik ke kelas, belajar, lalu nanti ikut kami saat pulang sekolah."

Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Tuan Pelit Ekspresi bertanya, "Mau kemana saat pulang sekolah?"

~ O ~

"Minho mau rasa coklat!"

"Taemin mau raca staubeli."

"Prince Charming pesan rasa vanilla, Ahjusshi."

Yang dipanggil Ahjusshi tersenyum ramah dari dalam van penjual es krimnya pada ketiga bocah yang sedang membeli es krimnya.

"Ih emang dari kapan kamu jadi pangeran?" Tanya Minho.

"Prince Charming! Sejak lahir aku sudah jadi Prince Charming." Jawab Jonghyun yang umurnya setahun lebih tua dari Minho dengan agak sok.

"Aku juga mau jadi Pilms Chamming." Taemin nimbrung.

"Heh, aneh-aneh aja! Kamu kan yeoja! Bukan Pilms Chamming tapi Prince Charming! Aduh kamu ini masa sudah TK ngomong aja masih belepotan..." Kata Jonghyun pada Taemin yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Ih apaan sih kalian... Dilihat dari mana-mana Prince Charming itu cuma ada satu. Oppa di sini nih Prince Charming." Tiba-tiba suara berat seorang namja yang masih dalam tahap pubertas menginterupsi obrolan iseng bocah-bocah di samping van penjual es krim favorit mereka dan favorit kakak-kakak mereka.

Ketiga bocah itu menoleh...

"Donghae Oppa!" Teriak Taemin yang langsung berlari memeluk Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum "Aloha Taemin." Katanya sambil menggendong anak kecil itu.

Sambutan Minho dan Jonghyun tidak terlalu ramah pada Donghae. Mereka hanya mengerucutkan bibir melihat kedatangan Donghae. Minho sebal pada Donghae karena kakak kandungnya itu selalu terlihat lebih senang ketika bermain bersama Taemin yang bukan adik kandungnya. Sementara Jonghyun sebal pada Donghae karena teman kakaknya itu terlalu cakep sehingga ia merasa terungguli.

Namun bukan hanya Donghae yang datang ke van penjual es krim. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk pun datang bersamanya.

Begitu melihat Kibum, Minho melupakan es krim yang dipesannya dan langsung berlari ke arah yeoja itu. Ia tersenyum manis sembari berkata, "Annyeong, Noona." Katanya dengan nada menggemaskan minta digigit.

Kibum tersenyum lalu berjongkok menjajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan Minho, "Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya pada bocah namja yang bersikap sok malu di depannya.

Minho menggeleng, "Belum." Jawabnya seadanya.

Kibum mencubit pipi gembulnya, "Tidak boleh makan es krim sebelum makan. Ayo ikut Noona beli makan di sekitar sini." Ajaknya pada Minho.

"Ayo! Jonghyun dan Taemin sudah makan, jadi kita beli makannya berdua aja ya, Noona?"

Kibum mengangguk.

Bocah kecil yang sudah ngefans pada kecantikan Kibum sejak ia lahir itu langsung berapi-api karena berhasil mengajak Kibum jalan-jalan berdua. Benak anak kecilnya mengatakan kalau mungkin Kibum Noona sudah jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Namun apa boleh buat, toh pikiran anak kecil memang masih sangat naif.

Ketika Kibum dan Minho telah pergi, Siwon bertanya pada Eunhyuk kemana mereka pergi.

"Mereka beli makan." Jawabnya sambil memesan es krim stawberry pada Ahjusshi penjual es krim.

"Kalian tidak bareng Hyungku?" Tanya Jonghyun pada orang-orang berseragam SMA di sekitarnya.

Siwonlah yang menjawab, "Yesung bilang ia bakal mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Tapi setelah itu ia bakal langsung ke sini."

"Cih, paling-paling Hyung pergi ke toko hewan lagi." Kata Jonghyun.

"Kenapa dia ke toko hewan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia mau beli kura-kura." Jawab adik Yesung.

"Bukankah kura-kuranya sudah ada tiga? Masih kurang...?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Jonghyun menggeleng, "Kemarin dia beli akuarium yang terlalu besar untuk kura-kuranya. Jadi dia mau beli lagi supaya akuariumnya tidak terlalu kosong."

Tepat ketika Jonghyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, kaki Eunhyuk terasa ditabrak oleh sesuatu yang mungil. "_Ya_, Taemin! Kau apa-apaan?" Kata Eunhyuk pada adik kandungnya yang bersembunyi di balik kaki-kaki kurusnya.

"Sshhh, Donghae Oppa mentaliku...!" Kata Taemin cadel-cadel gak jelas.

"Hae mencarimu? Kau main petak umpet?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Taemin mengangguk semangat, "Mm-hm!"

"Kalau bersembunyi jangan di tempat seterbuka ini. Nanti kau-" Sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya, Donghae yang tiba-tiba nongol sudah keburu melihat Taemin di dekat kakaknya.

"Haiya Taemin!" Teriakan Donghae membuat Taemin terlonjak dan otomatis berlari.

Baru satu meter Taemin berlari, sebuah kerikil membuat anak itu tersandung dan jatuh.

"O-ow." Kata Kyuhyun dingin sesaat sebelum...

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Huaaaa! Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tangisan Taemin menggelegar membelah obrolan di sekitar kumpulan mereka. Siwon dan Jonghyun yang sedang mengobrol langsung berhenti.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk buru-buru mendekati Taemin.

"Mana yang sakit?" Kakak Taemin bertanya khawatir.

Taemin tak menjawab namun hanya menangis.

"Mana yang sakit?" Sekali lagi Eunhyuk bertanya.

Kali ini Taemin menunjuk-nunjuk lututnya yang berdarah.

"Ada yang bawa plester?" Tanya Donghae pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Untunglah Siwon kebetulan sedang membawa plester. Ia langsung memberikannya pada Donghae yang memakaikannya pada Taemin setelah lutut Taemin dicuci menggunakan air minum Eunhyuk.

Walaupun lututnya telah diplester, tangisan Taemin tak kunjung reda.

Eunhyuk menatap adiknya, "Kenapa masih nangis? Kau malu karena jatuh?"

Taemin menggeleng.

"Kau sebal karena kalah?"

Taemin mengangguk dan tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi.

Donghae yang daritadi berada di sebelah Eunhyuk hanya diam takut melakukan apapun karena merasa bersalah.

Pluk!

Eunhyuk menusukkan es krimnya pada hidung Donghae. Gerakan cepat itu terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga refleks Donghae pun tidak mampu menyelamatkan hidungnya dari timpukan es krim strawberry Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_!" Bentak Donghae. Ia langsung berdiri sambil memegangi hidungnya yang dingin dan berwarna pink.

Dari dekat van, Siwon serta Jonghyun tertawa.

"Tuh aku udah mengalahkan Donghae. Kamu adikku, jadi secara gak langsung kamu menang juga." Kata Eunhyuk pada Taemin.

Tangisan bocah itu berhenti seketika, "Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Taemin tersenyum di balik wajahnya yang basah oleh bekas air mata, "Unni hebat."

"Cih licik." Gumam Donghae pelan.

Sayangnya pendengaran Eunhyuk terlalu tajam untuk dikelabui oleh seorang Donghae. Jadi Eunhyuk berdiri dan menatap Donghae sedikit tersinggung, "Bilang apa kau barusan...?"

"Err..." Donghae melangkah mundur selangkah karena tatapan menusuk Eunhyuk.

"Licik...? Inikan buat adikku." Kata Eunhyuk sambil maju selangkah. Es krim strawberry di tangannya siap beraksi sekali lagi.

"Yah, tetap saja!" Donghae mundur selangkah lagi. Ia menyadari genggaman tangan yeoja di hadapannya pada es krim strawberrynya sangat sangat sangat mengancam kelestarian wajahnya yang tanpa noda.

"Berhenti mundur-mundur..!" Sekali lagi Eunhyuk melangkah mendekat.

Lalu Donghae berlari kabur. Dan Eunhyuk mengejarnya sambil berusaha kembali menempelkan es krimnya pada hidung Donghae.

"Mereka main kejar-kejaran tanpa aku..." Taemin cemberut iri.

~ O ~

Di depan etalase toko hewan peliharaan...

"Hihihi... Apa yang dilakukannya berjongkok disitu?"

"Psst.. Nanti dia dengar..!"

"Ngapain ya orang itu?"

Bisikan-bisikan para pejalan kaki terdengar jelas di telinga Yesung. Walau begitu, dia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dibicarakan oleh mereka.

Yesung sedang berjongkok mengamati akuarium yang berisi puluhan kura-kura lucu dengan bermacam-macam warna cangkang. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Yesung memandangi kura-kura di belakang kaca, dan ia masih belum juga jenuh atau memutuskan untuk membeli yang mana.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja SMA yang bekerja paruh waktu di toko tersebut keluar dan berjongkok di samping Yesung.

"Kau mau beli yang mana?" Tanyanya dengan nada ramah.

Yesung menoleh, seketika matanya melebar terkejut, "K-kau..? Kau kerja di sini, wakil ketua?"

Kangin mengangguk, "Ya. Lagipula bayarannya tidak terlalu buruk. Kau mau beli kura-kura?" Cukup dengan melihat seragam Yesung, Kangin tahu kalau mereka satu sekolah. Jadi ia tidak kaget ketika pangkatnya dalam OSIS disebut oleh Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, "Di rumah aku punya tiga kura-kura. Ibuku bilang akuarium kura-kura yang kubeli terlalu besar untuk ketiganya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk beli kura-kura lagi." Jelas Yesung sambil kembali meneliti hewan bercangkang tadi.

"Hmm.. Berapa ukuran kandangmu?"

"100 x 50 cm."

"Eh? Berapa kura-kura yang mau kau beli?"

"Aku berfikir untuk membeli 17 kura-kura agar jumlah semua kura-kuraku jadi 20."

"_M-mwo_? 17 kura-kura? Mau kusiapkan sekarang?"

Yesung terdiam. "Hmmm... Masalahnya, aku masih belum mendapatkan tempat kerja paruh waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang. Uang tabunganku hanya akan mampu untuk membeli sekitar 10 kura-kura."

"Lalu kenapa tidak membeli 10 dulu?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa."

Kening Kangin mengerut bingung, "Kau tidak bisa...?"

"K-kalau aku mengambil 10 dari mereka sekarang, yang lainnya pasti akan merasa kehilangan. Dilihat dari sifat-sifat mereka yang daritadi kuperhatikan, setidaknya mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 6 bulan?" Tebak Yesung dari hasil pengamatannya.

"Ya kau benar. Mereka sudah 8 bulan bersama di sini. Aku ada pertanyaan. Bukankah kalau kamu membeli 17 dari kura-kura ini, berarti masih ada 4 kura-kura yang tertinggal di sini? Apa yang dua itu tidak merasa kehilangan? Seperti yang tadi kau katakan."

Yesung mengangguk, "Itu juga sedang aku pikirkan."

Sebelum mereka bisa melanjutkan perbincangan mengenai kura-kura, seorang pelanggan memasuki toko tersebut. Kangin buru-buru berdiri dan hendak melayani pelanggan baru itu. "Pokoknya kalau kamu sudah yakin mau beli berapa dan sudah punya uang, segera kembali ke sini ya. Omong-omong siapa namamu? Dan kelasmu? Supaya sesekali aku bisa mencarimu."

Yesung ikutan berdiri, "Yesung, siswa kelas 2-E. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, Sunbae."

Kangin mengangguk sebelum menghilang ke dalam toko, "Panggil saja aku Kangin. Kau bisa bertanya di sekolah kapanpun kau mau. Aku pergi dulu."

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya hendak berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari tempat kerja paruh waktu yang cocok dengannya ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUGH!

"Akh!" Yeoja itu menjerit tertahan.

"M-mianhae..." Yesung buru-buru membantu yeoja tadi yang langsung berjongkok mengambil buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan." Kata yeoja tersebut.

Ketika sudah selesai memungut buku-buku dari jalanan, Yesung melihat yeoja itu kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku-buku tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Apa kamu ada acara sekarang?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Yeoja itu terkejut, "A-ani. Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Ayo kutraktir es sebagai permintaan maaf." Yesung membawa sebagian besar buku-buku yeoja itu sambil berjalan.

"T-tunggu! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Sudah kubilang aku juga yang salah." Yeoja itu mengejar Yesung.

Yesung diam saja dan tetap berjalan.

"_Ya_! Kau dengar kata-kataku 'kan? Dan kembalikan bukuku." Yeoja itu berkata gugup pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Panggil aku Yesung. Siapa namamu?"

Yeoja itu menatap seragam Yesung, tampaknya ia baru sadar kalau seragam yang dipakai namja bernama Jongwoon itu merupakan seragam SMA-nya. "Kim Ryeowook imnida. Sepertinya kita satu sekolah."

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"1-E."

"Aku kelas 2-E. Panggil aku Yesung Oppa, Wookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum geli karena kebetulan Yesung memanggil nama kecilnya dengan tepat, "_Ne_, Oppa."

"Oiya kau kenal Kim Kibum atau Lee Hyukjae?"

"Emmm... Sepertinya begitu."

"Sepertinya?"

"Tadi pagi ada dua yeoja yang didatangi oleh... Er.. S-siwon Oppa, kurasa itu namanya."

"Siwon? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia mengantarkan bekal Kibum. Dan kurasa yang namanya Hyukjae menginjak kaki Oppa itu. Mereka sempat jadi pusat perhatian karena berbicara akrab dengan Siwon Oppa." Ryeowook buru-buru menutup mulut ketika menyadari ia telah berbicara begitu panjang.

"Tentu saja mereka akrab. Sejak kecil, empat orang itu sudah jadi tetangga dan main bersama." Jelas Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia berasumsi kalau namja di sampingnya itu kenal Siwon, "Emm... Sebenarnya temanku menungguku. Jadi aku mau ke tempat janjian kita." Katanya.

"Kalian janjian di mana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Di cafe tak jauh dari sini."

"Bisakah kau bilang padanya supaya ketemu di taman yang sedang kita tuju?"

"Kurasa begitu." Katanya yang lalu mengambil handphone dari kantung bajunya dan menelepon temannya. Ketika telepon sudah tersambung, Ryeowook berkata, "Minnie, bisakah kau menemuiku di taman?"

~ O ~

Kita kembali ke sekolah.

Di ruang UKS yang sangat sepi...

Henry Lau, guru UKS yang mengajar mengenai kesehatan setiap bulan sekali pada murid-murid SMAnya sekaligus wali kelas 2-E, sedang duduk di mejanya sambil membaca beberapa dokumen. Bulan pertama tahun ajaran baru memang menyusahkan untuk para guru-guru.

Ruang UKS hening seperti biasanya.

Dua jendela yang menghadap ke belakang sekolah terbuka lebar menyambut hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Alunan suara piano terdengar samar-samar dari ruangan sebelah UKS.

Matahari yang tidak begitu terik ikut menyamankan yeoja di ruangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Henry merasa mengantuk...

Ia melepaskan selembar dokumen yang dipegangnya...

Selama beberapa detik ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan terlungkup sebagai bantal bagi dagunya...

Tiba-tiba..

ZRRRG!

"Mochi~" Sebuah suara terdengar memanggil Henry.

Henry mengira ia sudah bermimpi.

"Mochi...?" Suara itu memanggil agak ragu.

CKLEK.

Henry tidak tahu suara apa itu. Apakah itu suara pintu terkunci? Terserahlah.

"Mochi!" Dan sekarang suara itu memanggil Henry dengan riang.

Henry masih menganggap ia bermimpi.

Cup~

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir yeoja itu.

Seketika itu Henry menegakkan tubuhnya begitu cepat hingga kepalanya bertabrakan dengan kepala suaminya.

"Mimi!" Keluh Henry.

Zhoumi tersenyum memandang istrinya yang cemberut. Menurut namja berambut merah itu, Henry sangat manis saat marah-marah.

Belum lama ini, kedua pasangan tersebut baru pulang dari bulan madu mereka. Dan ini merupakan bulan pertama mereka sebagai sesama guru sekaligus suami-istri di SMA itu.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini sementara kau punya 3 kasur yang nganggur?" Zhoumi bertanya seraya menggendong tubuh kecil Henry menuju kasur.

"T-tunggu.. Aku tidak bisa menyalah gunakan fasilitas sekol-"

Zhoumi sudah menidurkan yeoja tersebut di atas kasur.

Dengan bermain-main, namja asli China itu menarik kerah baju Henry dan menggigit bahu Henry.

"-aaaah~" Henry mendesah kecil.

Satu kissmark terlihat membekas di kulit putih Henry.

Tangan Zhoumi yang sudah gatal mulai meraba-raba perut mulus istrinya. Bibirnya kembali ia kerahkan menuju bibir yeoja yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu, Zhoumi mengulum bibir Henry.

Henry terima-terima saja dicumbui oleh suaminya, asalkan Zhoumi tidak meminta yang lebih.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan... Apakah Zhoumi bisa menahan nafsunya?

Tangan Zhoumi yang nakal mulai berjalan-jalan ke atas tubuh Henry. Ia menyentuh bra Henry dan hendak melepas sangkutan di belakangnya sebelum Henry mendorong tubuh namja itu jauh-jauh. Walaupun Henry kecil, kekuatan niatnya untuk tidak bercinta di sekolah membuat yeoja itu memiliki sedikit kekuatan tambahan.

"Zhoumi! Kau boleh ngapain aja di rumah. Tapi jangan di sekolah..!" Tegur Henry sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

Suami Henry itu langsung tampak syok, "Tapi aku masih boleh pegang-pegang kan?" Tanyanya agak memohon.

Dengan tegas Henry menggeleng, "Kalau kau sudah menyentuhku, nanti akhir-akhirnya kamu jadi tidak sabaran dan pasti melakukannya!"

"T-tapi..."

"Mimi..!"

"Aku sumpah, pegang-pegang sajaaa!"

Henry diam.

"Mochiiii~"

Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

"Aku cuma bakal pegang-pegang kalau sudah pulang sekolah saja." Zhoumi mendekati Henry. Ia mendorong lembut tubuh Henry supaya kembali tertidur di kasur, "Aku tahu kamu tergoda untuk menyetujuinya." Katanya sambil menatap lurus mata Henry.

Henry mengutuk Zhoumi yang mengetahui kelemahannya; kalau dipandangi terlalu dekat dan terlalu dalam.

Zhoumi mengecup bibir Henry sekilas kemudian bertanya lagi, "Plissss..! Cuma pulang sekolah saja. Aku bakal mengendalikan nafsuku, kau bisa jamin." Katanya sungguh-sungguh.

Henry mengelus pipi Zhoumi, "Baiklah.." Ia mendesah, "Tapi aku memegang kata-katamu. Kau tahu kalau kita ketahuan bermesraan di sekolah, kepala sekolah pasti akan mengirim salah seorang dari kita untuk mengajar di sekolah lain!"

Zhoumi tersenyum, "Aku tahu~" Ia kembali mencium bibir Henry.

Selama sepuluh menit kemudian, pasangan yang berumur sekitar 23 itu bermesraan di salah satu kasur UKS dengan penuh semangat. Tepat ketika bagian terpanas dalam kegiatan mereka hendak dijalankan, seseorang mengetuk pintu UKS.

Sang suami menggeram dan menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh sang istri.

Keduanya buru-buru mengancingkan lagi baju mereka.

Tok tok!

Pintu kembali diketuk.

Henry berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat sosok ketua OSIS yang tersenyum hormat pada Henry. "Permisi Henry Seonsaengnim. Apa di sini ada Zhoumi Seonsaengnim?" Tanya yeoja itu.

Sebelum Henry menjawab, kepala Zhoumi menyembul dari belakang Henry. "Ada apa Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk mengangkat sebuah map cokelat yang daritadi dipegangnya, "Apa anda sudah tahu kalau anda memiliki seorang siswa yang bermasalah di kelas anda?"

Zhoumi mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lebih baik anda membaca catatan sekolah seorang murid anda ini. Saya baru saja menemukannya dan kurasa anda perlu tahu." Leeteuk memberikan map coklat tadi. "Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Saya harus menjemput adik saya, Jinki, di SD." Leeteuk pun berlalu.

Zhoumi dan Henry kembali ke dalam ruang UKS dan menutup pintu.

Bersama-sama, mereka membaca tulisan bertinta hitam yang tertera di pojok map.

Sebuah nama tertera dengan huruf kapital semua; Hankyung.

~ O ~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore ketika Kibum dan Minho berjalan menuju taman setelah perut mereka terisi penuh. Wajah Minho terlihat lebih cerah daripada ketika ia bermain di taman sebelum makan. Alasannya ada dua. Pertama karena ia kekenyangan dan yang kedua adalah karena Kibum menggenggam tangannya.

"Noona, tadi di sekolah aku dipukul oleh musuhku." Adu Minho pada Kibum.

Kibum menatap Minho, "Kenapa kau dipukul...?"

"Kami kan lagi main balok. Aku lomba sama dia. Siapa yang berhasil bikin menara paling tinggi pakai balok adalah pemenangnya. Teman-teman sekelas kami jadi juri. Nah pas aku menang, dia marah dan nangis. Eh terus aku dipukul! Sakit sekali, Noona! Walaupun sebal, aku nggak balas. Aku tahu rasanya kalah, jadi aku memeluknya." Cerita Minho bangga.

"Hihi.. Dasar kamu ini calon orang hebat. Noona bangga banget sama kamu. Nggak banyak orang yang bisa menahan emosi lho, Minho." Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum manis pada Minho.

Minho tersenyum puas dan melanjutkan curhatnya tentang perasaannya ketika dipukul.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah suara memanggil Kibum, "Kim Kibum?" Suara yeoja itu memanggil agak ragu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh pada sumber suara. "Oh! Heechul!" Kibum segera mendatangi Heechul yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Minho yang tangannya masih bergandengan dengan Kibum, terpaksa ikut berjalan cepat mendekati seorang yeoja cantik yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Noona favoritnya. Begitu Minho melihat wajah cantik Heechul, bocah kelas satu SD itu langsung naksir.

"Kau sedang apa di daerah seperti ini...?" Tanya Heechul agak kasar.

Mendengar nada suara yang seperti itu, Kibum langsung introspeksi diri. Ia melihat kanan dan kirinya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sedang berada di wilayah dimana terdapat banyak club dan motel. Wajar saja bila Heechul tampak tidak senang bertemu dengannya saat ini. "Barusan aku makan di tempat murah dekat sini bersama adik temanku." Jelasnya.

Ekspresi Heechul yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh Kibum lansung berubah rileks. "Begitu..?" Ia menoleh pada Minho yang tiba-tiba terpaku ditatapnya. Heechul berjongkok dan menyapa salah satu bocah namja terganteng yang pernah dilihatnya, "Siapa namamu?"

Minho menelan ludah gugup, "Mi.. Minho."

"Namaku Heechul. Salam kenal, Minho." Heechul tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan memasang mimik menggemaskan, Minho membalas uluran tangan Noona di depannya.

"Kau sendiri ngapain di sini, Heechul?" Tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya masih penasaran pada ekspresi ketika Heechul menyapanya.

Heechul kembali berdiri, "Hanya menunggu seseorang. Tapi barusan dia SMS ternyata dia tidak bisa datang. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke taman menyusul teman-temanku. Kau mau ikut?"

"Memangnya gak ganggu?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Ayo." Ia menggandeng tangan Heechul dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang tangan Minho dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju taman tempat Siwon dan yang lain berada.

Lima menit kemudian, mereka bertiga berada di ujung wilayah anti anak-anak itu. Tanpa sengaja mereka melewati sebuah gang besar yang diapit oleh cafe dan toko baju. Terdengar oleh mereka rangkaian suara hantaman, benturan kayu dengan sesuatu, geraman marah, dan tong sampah yang bergelimpangan. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan suara apa itu. Sekali mendengarnya, kau akan tahu kalau ada orang-orang yang sedang berkelahi.

Kibum terus berjalan. Ia takut pada hal-hal semacam ini. Dan menurutnya, lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan orang-orang yang suka berkelahi di tempat gelap begitu.

Namun tidak bagi Heechul yang tetap bergeming di mulut gang. Bagi Heechul, kedisiplinan adalah suatu peraturan mutlak di hidupnya. Ia paling benci melihat bullying tanpa dasar yang kuat. Dan dalam benaknya saat ini, ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang-orang yang berkelahi itu sama jumlah dari setiap pihak atau satu melawan banyak.

"Heechul..! Kenapa diam di situ? Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kibum yang melirik ngeri pada gang gelap itu.

"Aku mau menunggu sampai ada yang keluar." Jawab Heechul.

"Mwo?"

"Ssshh..."

Seakan-akan menjawab kalimat Heechul, suara perkelahian berhenti. Setelah lima detik keheningan total terdengar dari gang itu, suara langkah yang berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju mulut gang terdengar.

"Heechul..!" Desis Kibum yang mulai tegang.

Heechul bergeming.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap...

Kibum dan Heechul terkesiap ketika seorang namja dengan mata ungu, bibir sedikit berdarah dan baju penuh darah keluar dari keremangan gang. Namja itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan mereka. Namja itu tahu kedua yeoja yang berada di depannya saat ini benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam gang itu sehingga bajunya basah oleh darah. Tapi ia hanya berkata dengan jutek, "Siapa yang kalian pikir kalian lihat, hah?"

~ O ~

"Bisakah kau kemari sekarang?" Tanya Kibum yang baru saja selesai menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan namja dari gang itu pada Siwon lewat telepon.

Napas Siwon terdengar teratur ketika menjawab, "Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir sampai. Tunggu sebentar."

"Hah..? Daritadi kau mendengarkan ceritaku sambil berlari kemari?" Tanya Kibum kagum.

"Yeah." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Huf... Yasudah aku tunggu di mulut gang. Kami gak berani kemana-mana karena takut orang-orang mencurigai kami karena baju penuh darahnya."

"Oke."

Lalu Siwon menutup telepon karena ia telah sampai di tikungan tempat Kibum berada.

"Katanya dia berada di... Situ!" Siwon menunjuk gang sekitar tujuh meter darinya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang Siwon tunjuk lalu mereka berdua segera mendekati sosok yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di gang tersebut.

"Kibum." Panggil Siwon.

Untunglah namja itu berhasil ke gang yang tepat. Karena ketika Siwon memanggil Kibum, Kibum menoleh dan mendesah lega. "Bisakah kalian bantu kami..? Namja ini pingsan tiba-tiba."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sempat melihat Heechul yang berada di samping namja berbaju penuh darah, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Siwon langsung mendekati namja itu lalu membuka bajunya. "Darah ini bukan darahnya. Mungkin ia menusuk atau berada di dekat orang yang tadi tertusuk ketika mereka berkelahi." Katanya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, "Bisakah kau beli kaus di toko samping gang ini dan air putih sekitar tiga botol...? Jangan lupa minta plastik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun ia bergegas melaksanakan perintah Siwon. Pertama-tama ia membeli kaus putih polos seukuran dirinya di toko samping gang itu. Berhubung gang tempat Kibum berkumpul berada diantara cafe dan toko baju, ia memberikan baju yang dibelinya terlebih dahulu pada Siwon dan kemudian pergi ke cafe untuk membeli air putih.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah membayar dan mendapatkan botol-botol air putih, ia keluar dari cafe. Tanpa sengaja matanya menyapu trotoar yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berada.

Seketika ia terpaku.

Napasnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Jantungnya serasa turun ke perut.

Botol-botol yang dipengangnya terjatuh.

Ia melihat seorang yeoja yang, seperti dirinya, baru saja keluar dari cafe. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Lalu dengan tercekat, Kyuhyun membisikkan sebuah nama yang tak pernah ia sebut sejak 5 tahun yang lalu...

"Sung... min."

.

.

.

C H A P T E R 2 i s c o m p l e t e !

.

.

.

A/N:

Readers matanya sepet...? Hehe maaf ya Author napsu banget bikin chapter ini :3

Gimana nih gimana...? Sehubungan ini cerita yang agak gak jelas, Author pengen tau gimana pendapat readers tentang cerita Author. Buat readers yang murah hati dan sayang sama Author ini, reviewnya ditunggu ^^


End file.
